


The love that is given to us

by TheWriterOfStupidStuff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Discrimination, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Kozume Kenma, same second gender phobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterOfStupidStuff/pseuds/TheWriterOfStupidStuff
Summary: Hinata Shouyo is an omega with omegaparents. His chidhood is filled with scary and hateful people and his father gone his mother has to be strong for their little family. When Hinata finally gets to play volleyball in high school he is excited to go to his very first training camp! But he never though to meet a cute omega setter who would change everything!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My second fanfic here! Hopefully you will like this! This belongs to the same universe as my Thoughts of wonders fanfic but you don't have to read it to understand this if you don't want :)

 

A seven year old Hinata was walking down the path from school. He tightened his grip on his backpack when he heard the first shouts.

“Hey Hinata! Do you like Satoru?!”

Hinata turned and saw three of his classmates looking smug standing behind him.

“No, I don’t…”, Hinata said quietly.

“I saw you giving him a pen! We all know you like him!” said one of them.

“Yeah! You like Omegas! You are a freak!!”

“Freak Hinata!”

“Weird Hinata!”

Hinata bit his lips and refused to let them see him cry. He glared at them and then he ran. He was always a really good runner and he outrunned his bullies easily. Hinata ran all the way to his home. He stopped and saw his mother cleaning their door. She heard him and turned around with angry expression which melted to smile when she saw Hinata standing there. Hinata ran to her and she closed him in her hug.

“Hi dear… how are you? Did you do well in school today?” she asked warmly.

“I… I’m fine! We played soccer today!” Hinata said smiling. He didn’t want to make his mother worry. Even though she tried to lead him inside the house without showing the door, Hinata still saw the angry red letters on their door.

_Fucking omega lover freak!_

Hinata’s mother made them food and Hinata played with his two year old sister Natsu. Their mother had just asked what he wanted to drink at dinner when a rock came through the window.

“Mom! Mom! Are you okay!?” Hinata screamed running to the kitchen.

“I’m fine! Shouyo stay there! There is glass all over the floor!” his mother shouted and then sighed heavily. This was the second time that week. Their window was once again broken and she felt really tired.

Hinata stood in the doorway looking as his mother carefully picked the biggest pieces of glass.

“Mom…?”

“Yes my dear?” she asked slowly.

“Why do people hate us?” he asked and she felt her heart drop as she saw tears in his son’s eyes.

She almost started to cry herself, but she was strong and crossed the kitchen to hug her son.

“They… they just don’t understand me Shouyo. They don’t… they don’t understand our family. They just… they just don’t understand…”

“Why don’t they understand you mom? Is it because of dad? Kichiro said that… that dad and you... Kichiro said it was weird that you were together…” Hinata asked and his mother felt such sadness inside her.

“Do you remember when we talked about this last Shouyo?” she asked and Hinata nodded, “You know that it’s not… common that two omegas are together and… most people don’t understand their love. Your dad and me… we loved each other so much and then we had you! There is nothing weird about loving another omega! it’s what you feel towards your love that matters!”

“I know that…”, Hinata couldn’t say anymore. He knew that his mother wasn’t happy, but he didn’t know what to do to help her.

The next day Hinata was sitting behind the school reading a comic book when the bullies found him.

“Hey Hinata! Are you going to ask Satoru to marry you when you grow up?” yelled one of his classmates.

Hinata turned around to glare at the bully.

“What?” the alpha kid asked looking smug, “Your omega mom married an omega!”

“It’s not weird...”, Hinata muttered.

The bullies started to laugh.

“It is!”

“We haven’t even presented yet…”, Hinata said quietly.

One of the bullies came right at him and kneeled down where Hinata was sitting.

 “My father, my ALPHA father told me that your OMEGA dad died because he married another omega! So your dad is dead because your family is freaky!”

Hinata didn’t know what happened. One moment the bully was laughing and then Hinata had jumped on him and started to hit him. It didn’t end well. The teacher came to stop them and even though Hinata was clearly hurt and crying she walked him to the principal and they scolded him for starting a fight with another student. They called his mother and Hinata just sat there crying.

 

* * *

 

Hinata stood in front of the Karasuno high school. He was happy and eagerly waiting to get to play volleyball! He had never been able to play volleyball in a team because in his childhood he had been shunned all the time and no one would have wanted to play with him. Hinata took a deep breath and made his way to his classroom. Everyone looked happy and excited to start their first year in high school.

Hinata and his family had moved to this town couple of years ago after his mother had got a new job. It had been a gods’ gift to them. It felt like a new beginning to them all. Natsu was brighter and seemed to make good friends and their mother smiled more and she didn’t seem to cry anymore. Hinata had finally gotten friends! It was just wonderful!

Hinata watched as his classmates chatted and got to know each other and he was so happy. When the classes were finally over, Hinata sprinted to the gym. He would be the first one to be there and then he would join the team and become the ace of Karasuno volleyball team! When he got to the gym he stopped and saw to his annoyance that somebody already was there. A tall beta male with dark hair and eyes was spiking and hearing Hinata come in, he turned to him.

“H-hi! I’m Hinata Shouyo… are you… are you a first year too?” Hinata introduced himself and looked at the tall beta. He looked grumpy and chk’ed turning away once again.

“Yeah… I’m Kageyama Tobio. What are you doing here?” he asked and threw the ball in the air. Hinata looked at him angrily and took off. He ran to him and jumped high in the air and spiked the ball. It was awesome and Hinata was grinning from ear to ear as he turned to Kageyama. He was staring at him and looked a little bit impressed.

“You can jump really high for an omega!” Kageyama said without thinking.

“Yeah I can! And so what if I’m an omega? Have you never seen an omega do sports?”

“No! In my old school there was this setter who is an omega and he was… he was really great player. He even won the best setter award! But you are so small I didn’t think you could jump like that!”

“Well I can! And I will become the ace of Karasuno!” Hinata said looking determined. Kageyama snorted and threw him a ball.

“Just because you can jump, doesn’t automatically make you an ace material!” he grinned.

“Who is ace material?” a voice asked behind them.

In the door way there was apparently the volleyball team and they looked at them smiling.

“Whoaah! There is a really cute omega and beta! Lucky year!” Tanaka and Nishinoya said grinning before Suga slapped them.

“Shut up or you will get penalty!”

“Sorry Suga!”

A dark haired alpha came to stand before Hinata and Kageyama and he smiled looking at them.

“Hi! I’m Sawamura Daichi. I’m the captain of this team. Are you planning on joining the team?” he asked and smiled gently.

“Yes sir!” Hinata and Kageyama shouted and then they looked at each other grinning. This would be a good year of volleyball and nothing else!

 

* * *

 

Hinata was sitting in the buss waiting to arrive to the Nekoma volleyball team’s school. They would play a game with them but first they would do their warm ups and practise before the Nekoma team would arrive. Hinata was sitting next to Kageyama who was trying to get his volleyball magazine back from Noya and Tanaka who had stolen it. Hinata gave out a loud yawn and stirred off. When he woke up to Kageyama’s shouting he noticed they had arrived to the Nekoma High. They got out of the buss and Hinata looked around excited to be there. Nekoma’s team was rumoured to be one of the best and Hinata had looked forward this three day camp with such an eagerness.

“Hinata don’t go running around!” Daichi shouted when Hinata bounced and looked around, “I probably don’t have to remind you what happened last time?” he said seriously and looked a bit grim.

Hinata’s excitement died down a bit remembering the time when he had run off to look around a new school and two alphas had jumped on him. If Tanaka and Kageyama hadn’t come looking for him the situation could have gone to a pretty bad way. Hinata pouted and sighed.

Sometimes the team alphas were so smothering with their worry even though all the omegas knew they only wanted to help. Tsukishima was also getting warnings from Daichi and he looked like he just wanted to ditch him. Hinata had grown to like alphas fine even though he could never forgot what some alphas had done to him and his family. He still was wary of strange alphas but he wasn’t a child anymore. He was an omega like his mother and like his father had been. He could never forgot that…

From the corner of his eyes Hinata saw someone looking at him. He turned around and saw a startled small omega looking at him. When their eyes met Hinata’s heart did a small jump and he just stared. The omega, who was small like a stereotypical omega was but a bit taller than Hinata, was still staring at him and like Hinata, didn’t seem to be able to avoid his eyes. He had blond hair with black roots and he was wearing gym clothes. His eyes were like gold. Hinata had never seen an omega quite like him. Something about him was just so… he didn’t even know.

_Omega loving FREAK!_

Hinata flinched and took a step backwards and bumped right onto Tanaka who turned around to see the strange omega boy.

“Oh? Did you already find a friend Hinata?” Tanaka asked smiling.

“Wha..?! No! I…” Hinata spluttered and Tanaka cocked his head wondering about his reaction.

Hinata peeked at the omega and blushed slightly. No, no, no, no, no, no!

He wasn’t a freak!

But his mother and father weren’t freaks either…

But before Hinata’s scared mind had a chance to go further a tall alpha came to stand behind the blond omega and soon after the whole Nekoma team was there looking at the Karasuno team suspiciously.

“You are not bullying our teams’ omega are you?” the tall alpha asked.

“Oh! Are you the captain?” Daichi hurried to introduce himself.

“I’m sure our team didn’t have any kind of stupid ideas in their heads” he continued and threw an icy look at Tanaka who lifted his hands up.

“I didn’t do anything! Besides it was Hinata who met him first”

Hinata looked angrily at Tanaka. That traitor!

“Oh oh oh! What a cute omega you have on your team Sawamura! This is Kozume Kenma, he is our pride and setter and I’m Kuroo Tetsurou the captain!” Kuroo said smiling and he shook hands with Daichi.

“Pleasure to meet you Kuroo. This is Hinata Shouyo, our middle blocker and Tanaka Ryuunosuke our wing spiker and as you know I’m this teams’ captain Sawamura Daichi.”

Kuroo smiled and looked quickly at Hinata who was staring his shoes frowning.

“Okay, shall we move on to the gym? We can start the day with shoving what we got!”

After a heated morning full of volleyball Hinata was sitting on the gyms’ stairs drinking water when the Nekoma teams’ setter plopped besides him. He didn’t talk and soon the silence started to bother Hinata.

“Hi?” he asked and smiled at the omega who whipped his head to him and stared like he just now noticed him.

“I’m Hinata Shouyo. It was great playing against you. You’re an amazing setter! Your team is so good at volleyball!” Hinata said smiling brightly. He had definitely just imagined the feeling earlier. If he remembered he had felt something like that before when seeing a cute omega on the streets. It was probably just admiration and something like gaah! I want to be as cute as they are so alphas would notice me and want to be with me! That’s the whole point of being an omega! Right?

Hinata smiled at the shy setter and finally he seemed to find his vocal cords.

“Hi… I’m Kenma… You can jump ridiculously high! It was… fun playing against you…”, he said blushing slightly, “Have you played volleyball long, Shouyo?”

Again Hinata’s heart did the small jump when he heard his first name coming from those lips. But that was normal right? Kenma seemed to want to talk to him and Hinata wanted to talk to him also. After all Kenma was an amazing setter and Hinata definitely wanted to hit some of his tosses!

From inside Kuroo and Yaku were spying on them and Tanaka and Noya were standing near them.

“Why are you so fixated with them talking?” Noya asked and were those tears in their eyes?

“Kenma is talking to someone all on his own!” Yaku said.

“I’m so proud of him! Kenma, your dad is so proud of youuuu!” Kuroo sniffled.

 

* * *

 

Kenma watched in awe as Hinata and the Karasuno setter did their amazing quick and the ball just slammed on their side of the net. Karasuno’s scary wing spiker alpha came to Hinata and ruffled his hair and Hinata’s face was like a sun and Kenma felt his face almost burning from his shining. He had never felt such a fascination towards another human being and it was almost scary how Kenma wanted to just go stand close the bright orange haired blocker. Kenma caught Kuroo grinning at him and glared back at him. He knew that he wasn’t acting like himself but Hinata was just… he was just so… so cute! Kenma almost missed Karasunos toss and decided to ponder those feelings later. Kuroo wouldn’t like it if he didn’t play seriously.

On the other side of the net Hinata was on top condition. His and Kageyama’s play was well synced and they were winning. He did forever notice how his gaze seemed to sift towards the Nekoma setter whenever he had the chance. Every time he scolded himself angrily and when the game finally ended (Nekoma won) Hinata tried to avoid Kenma’s gaze but his plan to just hide behind his teammates was spoiled when the Nekoma captain threw his arm around his shoulders happily.

“Hi shrimp! I saw you talking with Kenma earlier and he is such a slacker! As you seem to get along with him fine, could you do me a favour and practise with him? Okay? Great!” and like that Kuroo shoved Hinata towards Kenma.

Kenma smiled shyly and lifted the volleyball askingly. Hinata felt warm in his chest and smiled back at him. Maybe it would be okay to be friends with this omega. Everyone always wondered why he didn’t have any close omega friends even though it was very normal that omegas surrounded themselves with other omegas. Tsukishima and Sugawara were actually the closest omegas to him and he had gotten close to them only because they were on the same team. But this was normal right?

Kuroo sneaked near Daichi and Suga and leaned to them.

“What kind of guy is this Hinata?” he asked and Daichi and Suga grinned.

“Why? Is the dad of the duo worried about our middle blocker?” Suga said devilishly and Kuroo smiled without an ounce of embarrassment.

“Someone has to take care of that child or he would forgot to breathe some day while playing videogames. No, but seriously. Can I trust Kenma to him?”

“You sound like father marrying his omega child to an alpha”, Daichi laughed but his expression changed when Kuroo just smiled, “What? Are you implying that Kozume likes our Shouyo? But, he is omega too?”

Suga stomped on his foot and Daichi noticed his mistake.

“Sorry! I didn’t… I’m sorry… I know that…”, he blushed at his own words.

Kuroo laughed but his words were stern.

“I know that your family is really orthodox about these things and I know that you don’t think like them. I know it was just an accident because you aren’t used to these things but those words can really hurt people even though they were accident. I don’t know about this Hinata but if he hurts Kenma because your town isn’t really accepting of same-second sex relationships, I will make sure he doesn’t do that again…”, Kuroo said smiling and then waved his hand going to his teammates.

“Huh… Kuroo is brutal as always, but I get his point. I’m sure he and Bokuto do get some stares as they are so loud and affectionate in public”, Suga said and Daichi just nodded still very ashamed of his words. He was lucky that he had fallen in love with Suga and his relationship was so easy and liked all over. His experience in love was really different to Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s.

The training camp was amazing and Hinata was unusually sorrowful when they finally had to leave. He and Kenma had had so much fun and played volleyball and it had been so so nice! Kenma was quiet and he wasn’t as energetic as Hinata but he liked to listen his stories and he seemed to enjoy watching him run around the gym with Inuoka. Hinata and Kenma had sneaked out of their sleeping quarters and played games on Kenma’s psp until Yaku had found them and scolded them furiously for not getting rest. Now Hinata was making a sad face when they stood in front of the buss which would take them back to their hometown. Kenma looked sullen as well and then he handed his phone to him.

“Would you give me your number?” he asked blushing slightly. Hinata smiled brightly and nodded taking the phone and putting his number there. Kenma took his phone back and texted Hinata so he could copy his number.

_To: Shouyo_

_Have a good trip back home  
Kenma_

Hinata smiled like a sun and then he did something bold and threw his arms around Kenma. Kenma almost dropped his cell phone from the shock but before he even could rise his arms to hug Hinata back he had already released Kenma and was running to the buss.

 

* * *

 

Hinata and Kenma grew closer to each other over the months and they met couple times and skyped almost every week. Hinata was super happy and his mother seemed to notice his delight. She asked why was he so happy and Hinata just told how good friends they were with Kenma. His mother seemed sometimes a bit worried but smiled nonetheless when Hinata shouted that he would go talk with Kenma.

When Daichi announced that Nekoma’s team would this time come to spend a week long training camp at their school he was almost over himself with joy! This time there would be also Fukurodani high school with them but that didn’t interest him. He would see Kenma again!

“Why are you so happy?” Kageyama asked and Hinata just smiled.

“Bet he is happy to see his boyfriend of course”, Tsukishima said.

Hinata froze and turned towards Tsukishima.

“No, what? What are you talking about?” he asked feeling a big lump in his throat.

“Am I wrong? You don’t have to hide how disgustingly happy you are to spend time with your boyfrie…”

“SHUT UP!”

Everyone turned to stare at Hinata in a shock. Hinata had jumped on his feet and he was glaring at Tsukishima who in turn looked as shocked as everyone else.

“Kenma is my friend! Nothing else! We are both omegas! Don’t even dare to suggest that I would like another omega! I’m no omega loving freak!” he said and then he turned and ran of tears in his eyes.

Everyone was staring after him in shock. Daichi and Suga felt horrible cold sweat at their skin thinking about Kenma. They were almost certain at this point that Kenma loved Hinata and they had though the feeling was mutual but now…

“This is worrisome…”, Ennoshita said and Tanaka and Noya nodded behind him, “I didn’t know Shouyo was against same second sex lovers… I don’t know how to think about him now…”

“Yeah… This town is bit behind with these things, but it’s not like you don’t see omega pairs and alpha pairs in public…”, Tanaka said looking uncomfortable.

They all liked Hinata but if he was same second sex-phobic it was a game turner.

“I don’t think he does have anything against them…”, Yamaguchi piped and they turned to him, “I mean… I have talked to him about my cousin who is alpha and they just got married to another alpha and he just said how wonderful it was. Though he asked first where they lived and did they know what they were going to get into…”

“Maybe there is a reason why he is like that, but maybe we should still have a talk with him… I mean Kuroo and Bokuto will be there and well… it’s not like they are really discreet about their relationship…”, Suga said worriedly.

“Yeah…”, Daichi said rubbing his neck, “I could talk to him… after all if it’s something his family has taught him I can relate to that.”

When Hinata stepped in the gym that afternoon for practise he immediately sensed the mood chancing when they noticed him. Did they still think he liked Kenma? He should make that clear…

“I… I don’t like Kenma…”, he said but it didn’t really clear the mood. On the contrary their eyes seemed to grow a bit cold. Daichi came to him then and asked if he could come with him. Hinata nodded and followed him outside the gym.

“Hinata… um… You know that there… that same second sex relationships are totally normal and there is nothing freaky about them?” Daichi said hoping to get to him.

Hinata snapped his head up. He looked totally baffled and Daichi just stared.

“What?!” Hinata asked eyes wide.

“Yes… I don’t know what your family has told you but it’s perfectly normal for two omegas or two alphas to fall in love and well… we were kind of concerned about your attitude about this yesterday. The whole team expressed their worry for such hate speech in the team as…” Daichi explained as discreet as he could but Hinata interrupted him then and there.

“I didn’t! I didn’t mean to sound like I…! I know it’s normal… I just didn’t know if… if you though so…”, he said wringing his shirt.

“What do you mean?” Daichi asked concerned.

When Hinata and Daichi came back Hinata’s eyes were a bit red and Daichi called everyone over them.

“Um… Hinata wanted to correct himself, so um, if you are ready…”, Daichi said glancing Hinata worried expression on his face.

“Yeah, sorry if I sounded like I was phobic or something, but… My parents were both omegas and my dad died after giving me birth and, well… the neighbourhood at my old hometown wasn’t really accepting and they gave our family a really bad time… so… I just don’t want to go over that again… I’m sorry for yelling…”, Hinata confessed with a quiet voice.

“Oh no...”, Suga breathed and came to stand before Hinata and clasped his shoulder, “We didn’t know… I’m sorry you had to tell us that… Are you… I mean is everything okay now? Nobody is bothering you or your family?”

“No, everything is great here! Though I must ask you to keep it a secret. My mom tells everyone my father was an alpha…”, Hinata said quickly and everyone promised to keep his secret. After the misunderstanding was cleared Hinata felt the good feeling coming back. Now they knew and now they wouldn’t make the same mistake calling Kenma his boyfriend…

 

* * *

 

Kenma hopped from the buss and immediately glanced around to see the familiar orange haired sunshine. Soon that said sunshine stormed from the gym and jump attacked him. If Kuroo hadn’t been behind him to catch them Hinata would have tipped them to the ground.

“Woah there shrimp! Don’t take us all down with you!” Kuroo grinned but Hinata had eyes only for Kenma.

“Kenma!”

“Shouyo!”

“Am I invisible here? I saved both of you from tumbling to the ground you know?!” Kuroo asked grumpily. But before he could scold them some more the Fukurodani buss parked near their buss and Kuroo could hear the voice of his beloved owl babe.

“Hey hey hey!!! Kurooooooo!!!!”

“Oya oya oya!!! Bokutooooo!!!!”

Kuroo and Bokuto ran to each other and just hugged and kissed each other till Akaashi came and slapped them both.

“There are innocent first years here. Don’t go making out before them you idiot captains…”, Akaashi sighed and Kuroo and Bokuto just grinned still hugging.

Hinata stared the hugging alpha pair and felt something tight in his chest. It wasn’t disgust, never that! It was something odd. It felt something like when he used to watch others playing in football club and tennis club and all the other clubs back then when he didn’t have volleyball. It felt like want. His eyes started to shine. Was this it? Was this finally it? He wanted an alpha?! He was normal!?

Hinata smiled at Kenma with a full force of sun and Kenma was almost blinded of that smile. Then Hinata let go of him and jumped to Kuroo and Bokuto.

“You are both alphas so… do you have many single alpha friends?” he asked.

Kuroo stopped smiling and stared at Hinata’s still grinning face. Behind Hinata Kenma’s face came crumbling down and Kuroo could almost feel his heart breaking.

“What the hell!?” Kuroo said dangerously and Hinata stopped smiling scared confusion taking over his expression.

“Babe?” Bokuto asked seeing his lovers face darkening.

“Ah… I’m… I’m sorry?” Hinata whimpered feeling the powerful alpha growing in front of him. They were suddenly so big and so scary and Hinata felt so small… so… insignificant… Everything grew around him in size and he was scared.

“Stop it!” someone, someone beloved, someone safe shouted and came to his aid, “Kuroo you fucking ass stop it!”

“Babe! Tetsu! Stop it already!” came another, not a safe voice but still helping voice and together they made everything shrink back.

Hinata could see everything again. Everyone in the Karasuno team was standing around him and Kenma was hugging him on the ground where they both laid. Tsukishima, Yachi and Suga were near and they were also on their knees and huddled together. The alphas of the Karasuno team were furious and a loud growling filled the school grounds.

The Nekoma team seemed to be confused but also angry and the Fukurodani team was just looking uncomfortable. Some of the Omegas on that team were more far away and looking scared.

Kuroo looked a bit baffled of what he had done and Bokuto took his face between his hands.

“Kuroo you fucker!” Daichi shouted, “He didn’t know he did something wrong! He didn’t even do anything wrong! Keep your fucking pheromones in your ass. You are not here alone!” Daichi was furious. If Hinata had been an ignorant phobic he would still be mad for Kuroo using his alpha status so recklessly. He watched as his mate crawled slowly towards the small omegas in the ground and he felt even angrier. Hinata was back but he was beyond scared. After hearing Hinata’s story about what happened to his family… When he looked back he saw Kuroo looking terrified.

“I… I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to… It was an accident… my feelings took over me and I just… I’m so sorry!” he said in a small voice. He had just become so angry seeing his best friends’ love ask him about single alphas. Didn’t he care about Kenma? Kenma was always so so happy when talking about Hinata so why…

“I… I’m sorry Hinata…” Kuroo said bowing and then he ran off.

“Tetsu!” Bokuto shouted after him and sprinted after him.

Yaku and Akaashi glanced at each other and sighed.

“Okay! This wasn’t… hmmm… as good as I hoped but we came here to play volleyball and I’m pretty sure the teachers are already running here to see what’s going on with all these alpha hormones flying around and growling sounds”, Yaku said and came towards the Karasuno team, “I’m really sorry about our team captain. He can be such an emotional alpha sometimes and can’t control his feelings. Bokuto will calm him down. Could we… put this behind us and still have a great camp?”

Daichi glanced at his feet where Suga was purring at Hinata and petting his cheek and Kenma was still hugging him close and murmuring apologies for him. Hinata clung to him as if he was a lifesaver and Daichi sighed.

“Yes… Kuroo has to apologize once more to Hinata before he is welcome in the gym but the rest of you please come in. Let’s forget this and let’s get you comfortable in the rooms. We can start practise in 30 minutes. Our omegas will first come to the club room to settle down. Don’t look at me like that Tsukishima. You too are a bit shaken so go with the others” Daichi said sternly and Akaashi went to help Tsukishima up and Yamaguchi went to pick up Yachi in bridal style carrying her away.

Daichi and Yaku kneeled beside Suga and looked at Hinata worrying.

“Are you okay Hinata?” Daichi asked.

“Wh… What did I do wrong?” Hinata asked brokenly. Kenma stiffened and pushed his broken heart away.

“Nothing! You did nothing wrong! Kuroo just… He was probably just threatened when you… suddenly asked him about… about single alphas… Maybe he… um… though you were going to steal Bokuto away from him. They haven’t been able to see each other in a long time and… but you did absolutely nothing wrong!” Kenma said hugging him tightly.

“Oh… I would never try to steal someone’s mate…”, Hinata whispered, “I just… never mind…”

He stood up shakily and Suga took his arm and took him with him glancing worriedly towards Daichi.

Daichi sighed and dropped his head feeling tired. This hadn’t gone well at all…

“Come Kenma… you need some cuddles. Let’s go with others to find our room”, Yaku said gently and helped the little setter stood up.

“But Shouyo…”, Kenma whispered looking worryingly at his sunshine’s back. No… not his sunshine… Shouyo wanted an alpha… Kenma dropped his head and sniffed. Yaku took his hand and lead him away.

“Kozume!”

Kenma turned to look at Daichi.

“Please… I’m sorry… Hinata has had some… bad times… He… I’m sorry…”, Daichi said not looking at him.

Kenma blushed. Did everyone know? And now they would just pity him about his hopeless crush… But it would fade with time…

Inside the clubroom Hinata was being smothered by Suga and Yachi and Tsukishima was leaning on his back with full force and it just didn’t make him feel better. He had for a second though that everything was going to be okay! Kuroo and Bokuto would introduce him a nice alpha and they would court him and his mother would be happy and his alpha would always protect him and he would be safe from the hurting looks and words and fists. He thought he was okay!

He started to cry silent tears and Suga and Yachi stilled. Hinata sniffled and cried and finally Tsukishima turned and hugged him behind.

“What’s there to cry about? Alphas have always been big dump fucks who think they can just rule the world. Stop crying and go show everyone you are better than them…”, Tsukishima said blushing and Hinata almost laughed. Then he remembered that Kenma would be there too and the taps opened again and Suga and Yachi purred and nosed his neck trying to comfort him.

Finally Hinata felt like he could stood up from the omegapile and the others followed him.

“I, I think I’m okay now… thanks…”, Hinata said and Suga smiled.

“If you feel like it wasn’t enough it’s okay to stay longer”, he said gently but Hinata shook his head.

“We have been here long enough… I want to play!” Hinata said and the other omegas smiled when Hinata walked out. Yachi ran to catch him and Tsukishima and Suga followed behind them.

Kuroo was already waiting at the gym doors when the Karasuno omegas came. He stood up timidly and wringed his hands a bit and then he bowed at Hinata.

“I’m really sorry! I didn’t really mean to do that. I didn’t even notice… I’m really sorry… I just though you liked…”

“You don’t have to worry!” Hinata interrupted, “I don’t like Bokuto like that! I wasn’t trying to steal him from you!”

Kuroo lifted his head up and stared at him in confusion.

“I… I didn’t think that?”

“Huh? But Kenma said…”

“Shouyo!”

They turned to see Noya and Tanaka opening the door and smiling at them.

“Come quick! Kageyama is dying to use your special move against these cats!”

Hinata smiled and run inside the gym. Suga glanced briefly at Kuroo and smiled.

“I think Nekoma could use their captain and one owl would be happy to see you smile at him”, Suga winked and Kuroo smiled sheepishly at him.

Seeing Kenma was hard for Hinata when he stepped in the gym and it was like he seemed to think so too because he didn’t come to talk with him between the games. Hinata could feel his energy draining the more they played and in their last game he missed so many times that Keishin called him out. He asked if everything was okay and Hinata couldn’t really tell him it wasn’t so he just nodded and sat down. This of course worried his teachers even more because Hinata didn’t just say okay and sit when there was a volleyball in the same room.

After the games they ate and when others went to do whatever they wanted Hinata went to the room where Karasuno team was staying. He just felt so sad…

His mother would have been so happy if he had brought an alpha to meet her. He knew she wanted it… Sometimes Hinata was scared to talk to her. He was scared he would say something that indicated that he wasn’t normal… He didn’t want to see her cry again. Not now when everything was finally going so great! Hinata laid down and after a long time of moping he fell asleep.

Hinata woke up in a dark room. There were sleeping people all over the room and Hinata stood up. Something dragged him out of the room. He wasn’t sure but he wanted to take a walk. He wanted to go somewhere where he didn’t have to think about these sad thoughts.

He suddenly heard a sound and he peeked inside a classroom. He blushed when he saw Daichi pinning Suga down and kissing his chest. Suga smiled and laughed a little and Daichi smiled too making hush noises at him.

Hinata tip toed away as fast as he could and then he soon found himself at the east staircase. He flopped down and felt so alone. Suga and Daichi looked so happy. Why couldn’t he be like that? He wanted it so badly! He wanted to return back in time and force himself to become an alpha. Maybe then he would feel normal and be finally happy…

“Shouyo…”

Hinata almost screamed when he heard that voice.

“Kenma! Why… why are you here?” Hinata asked his heart thumbing loudly in his chest.

Kenma looked down at him from the top of the stairs and he looked almost as sad as Hinata. He came sit by aside him and stayed silent.

Hinata laughed a little.

“What?” Kenma asked.

“This reminds me of the time when we had just first met. I was sitting on the stairs and you just came and sat by me without saying anything…”, he giggled a bit.

They both laughed a little and everything felt so right at that moment. But at the same time it wasn’t right and Hinata felt sad again.

“Why did Kuroo really do that?” Hinata asked wanting to think about something else, “I said I was not trying to steal Bokuto from him and he told me he had never thought that… Do you know why he did that?”

Kenma looked solemn. His eyes were suddenly empty and he looked so hopeless that Hinata immediately regretted asking.

“I’m sorry… Kenma I’m sorry I aske…”

“Because he felt angry that I was so stupid…”, Kenma whispered.

“Wh..what?” Hinata asked, “You are not stupid! Why would he think so? He is your best friend!”

Kenma lifted his head and took Hinata’s hand between his.

“I’m stupid”, Kenma said with a small voice, “I’m stupid because you want an alpha but I want you…”

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Hinata could just stare at Kenma who looked so uncomfortable. He couldn’t believe it. Kenma wanted… him? He felt such a warm feeling shower over him that he flinched. Kenma let go of him immediately and looked so sad again. He hid his face in his hands and curled in a small ball trying to disappear from the world.

“Oh no…”, Hinata breathed, “I… oh my god! No! I… I thought I was normal!” he shouted. Kenma flinched and Hinata could hear a shaky sniffle.

“I can’t! It’s not normal! Don’t Kenma! You can’t feel like that!”

This made Kenma reveal his face.

“You can’t tell me how to feel Shouyo…”, he mumbled.

“Kenma they will hit you! They will break your house! They will never forgive! Are you okay!? Does anyone know?! You can’t tell anyone! I… I will help you! You can still turn back! There are surely hundreds of alphas that would be more than happy to court you! You have to stop it! It’s not safe!” Hinata said panicking. Kenma grabbed his hands and kissed them. He seemed to still cry but at the same time he looked determined.

“Shouyo… I know it’s not easy but I know what I am. I can’t look at alphas like that. I like other omegas!” he said out loud blushing horribly.

“Noooo!” Hinata cried, “They will hurt you!”

“Who are they?!” Kenma asked.

“Everyone!” Hinata said, “They will not allow it!”

“Hinata…”, Kenma said worryingly. He pulled the little crow in his arms and hugged him tightly, “I don’t know why you are so terrified of me liking other omegas. Kuroo knows and my family, friends and team knows. It’s true that not everyone is glad about my preferences but it doesn’t change how I feel. My grandmother hates me because she found out. He heard Kuroo asking if there was any cute omegas I liked at the movie and she was furious! That did scare me and I don’t go down stares anymore when she visits. My parents don’t like her either but she still is my mothers’ mother so… The point is that there are people who will not like it and there are people who will be beside me no matter what…”

Hinata had probably never heard Kenma talk so long and it kind of made him stop panicking.

“My parents were both omegas…”, Hinata confessed, “My father and mother loved each other so much but their parents didn’t approve of course. It was such a taboo and then my father eloped with my mother. They ran off to a faraway city and after some time they visited an illegal clinic and they bought some alphas sperm to make me. My father became pregnant and they were happy. But then there started to circle rumours about my parents being more than friends. It was weird that two alphaless omegas owned a house together. Then my father went in a labour and he… then he died after giving birth to me. My mother rised me alone… there wasn’t anyone to help and then my mother became pregnant to some unknown alpha who broke into our home and had my sister… Everyone at my old hometown knew about my mother and father by then and… we were attacked commonly… They painted slurs on our door and broke our windows. And everyone at my school knew I was the child of two omegas… and… well it was really hard before we moved here… People here don’t know about my father and we tell people that my mother was the one to give me birth and our father was alpha…” Hinata sniffed, “I don’t want that again… it was horrible…”

Kenma nodded. He didn’t know what else to do after such a dark confession. He hugged Hinata closer and tried to purr but he couldn’t even do that. It was just so awful. He now understood why Hinata had freaked out about his feelings…

“Kenma I don’t know what to do with these feelings…”, Hinata said straightening up and Kenma looked at him, “I want you too”, Hinata cried and Kenma threw his arms around the crying sun again. He started to cry too and they stayed there silently crying about the past and the wrongness of the world around them. Hinata felt so right hugging Kenma. He wanted to protect him and be protected. He wanted to never let go and just stay there till the end of the world where the darkness and the silence of the school surrounded them and there was no one to see them.

“Shouyo… can I court you? I can protect you…”, Kenma said but he looked scared himself.

“I will protect you too! Just… I can’t go around telling about this… not yet… Is that… Is that okay?” Hinata asked nervously.

“Yeah… I’m not comfortable to spread it around either… I don’t really like the attention…”, Kenma smiled and Hinata smiled back at him.

“Yeah… I know”, he said gently and tapped their foreheads together.

“So… does this mean I can court you?” Kenma asked shyly and Hinata blushed a bit.

“Yeah… but shouldn’t I court you too? I mean it’s not fair if I get all the stuff alone…”, Hinata said and sneaked a peek at Kenma’s face, “I… I’m still scared but… I have never felt as right as I feel with you…”

Kenma blushed and nodded.

“If… if you want to court me it’s okay… and… it’s okay to go slowly and carefully. I’d like to go slowly too…”, Kenma smiled.

“If you ever want to talk about… about your… fears… you can talk to me”, Kenma offered.

“Thanks… I don’t really like to talk about that stuff… it happened so long ago. I just kinda want to forget but it’s hard…”, Hinata said looking away, “Although my mother goes to some lady to talk almost once a week and she says that it makes her happier…”

“Do you want to go talk to someone?”

“I don’t know? My mother once asked but I said I didn’t need it…”

Kenma pushed Hinata’s face in the crook of his neck and hugged him again.

“Think about it okay?”

“Yeah…”

“I like you”

“I… I like you too…”

 

* * *

 

Kenma and Hinata sneaked back to the floor where the teams were sleeping and exchanged a quick hug before separating. Hinata peeked silently in the empty classroom where he had found Suga and Daichi but they were already gone and as Hinata opened the door to their sleeping quarters he saw them curled up together on Sugas futon. Hinata smiled to himself. He felt happy and giddy and he laid down feeling content.

When the morning came Hinata was the last one to wake up and he would probably have slept through breakfast if Kageyama wouldn’t screamed for him to get up.

“Kageyama!” Yachi breathed worriedly, “Let him sleep…”

“What? He slept all evening yesterday? Is he sick? Is this some kind of sleeping sickness?” Kageyama asked a little frown appearing on his face.

“No… it’s just… um”, Yachi sweated and tried to think what to say.

“Don’t bother Yachi… The king just doesn’t know what it does mean to be considerate”, Tsukishima huffed and left the room before Kageyama get to say anything back.

“That stupidshima! What is he talking about?” Kageyama shouted.

“Nothing” came a answer from Hinata’s direction, “He is idiot as always. Is there still food? I’m starving!” Hinata asked and jumped up.

“Yeah, there is still ten minutes left of breakfast time”, Yachi said, “But… are you okay Hinata?”

“Yep! I feel like this is a good day to play! Let’s go Kageyama! We will beat all the other players down!” Hinata said grinning and Kageyama grinned back relief washing over him. He hadn’t been worried, well maybe little, but now everything seemed to be alright with Hinata again.

 

That days’ practises and games were absolutely perfect! Karasuno lost as always the most but they were energized to play seeing their little omega middle blocker so happy again. They didn’t know what happened with him but they were happy that he was okay. Kenma hadn’t said anything to Kuroo but they were so close that Kuroo had practically guessed already what had made the small omegas so happy. He regretted his outburst even more now and asked if he could speak with Hinata alone. Daichi gave him a warning glare but he didn’t have to worry. Kuroo only wanted to talk.

Hinata was a bit nervous around Kuroo but he knew the taller boy hadn’t mean what he had done back then. Hinata wringed his hands and Kuroo seemed to look uncomfortable as well.

“Umm… Kenma didn’t tell me anything when he came back yesterday but I could pretty easily guess that you… made up?” Kuroo finally said.

“Ah… yeah…”, Hinata said feeling a cold dread coming over him. Kuroo knew? How could he know? Did he look different? Hinata wanted to run to bathroom to check if there was something wrong with how he looked.

“I mean. He looks so happy…”, Kuroo said gently and Hinata snapped his head up, “It’s not like I haven’t seen Kenma happy before but that child is so emotionless sometimes that I worry. I want him to be as happy as I am with Bokuto. And if you make him so happy I want us to be friends too…” Kuroo said looking at him smiling.

Hinata was stunned. Kuroo took it so easily, but maybe he had known all along. Kenma was his best friend so it shouldn’t be that shocking to know that Kuroo knew about them. Maybe Kenma had talked about Hinata with Kuroo before. Maybe he had told him he liked him! Oh my god!

Hinata blushed and hid his face in his hands. Kuroo panicked and just flailed his hands not knowing what to do.

“You are not upset? That were are both omegas?” Hinata asked with a small voice.

Kuroo smiled gently and petted Hinata’s head.

“Of course not. Are you disgusted that me and Bokuto are both alphas?”

“I’m not!” Hinata said hurriedly looking up.

Kuroo smiled.

“I know it’s little different but we are both in the same boat so let’s be friends. And… take care of Kenma. That kid needs someone to love him. He tries to be brave and just hid his feelings and pretend like words don’t hurt him but he needs someone by him. Please don’t hurt my friend…”

“I will not! But um… can you keep this a secret? It’s okay to talk with Kenma but it’s…”, Hinata wringed his hands again and bit his lip but Kuroo understood. It wasn’t so easy to just tell people. Not everyone was like his beloved Bokuto who was loved by everyone no matter what. Bokuto just had that kind of appeal that no one could ever be mad at him.

When they came back Kenma smiled at Hinata and he smiled back.

Rest of the training camp went well. Hinata and Kenma had great time and everyone could see how happy they were. Even Kenma was smiling and he stayed after official training to toss to Hinata when he asked. Yaku and Kuroo were crying in the corner as their baby kitten was being active and Bokuto was starting to almost get jealous with Kuroo’s attention staying on Kenma. Although he knew how much Kenma meant to him so he didn’t push it. Bokuto and Hinata got along surprisingly well and it made it easier for Kuroo to get friendlier with the orange haired blocker too. Kuroo had been anxious how to interact with Hinata after what he did but the little sunshine had forgiven him and after the last apology he had gotten angry and told him to stop thinking about it with cute pout which Kenma commemorated with his phone.

When the training camp came to an end Hinata and Kenma held hands and promised to see again soon. It was hard to live so far away.

“We will skype often right?” Hinata asked and Kenma nodded not wanting to go.

“Yeah, and we will see each other soon too. I will come and visit you…”

“Me too”, then Hinata leaned closer and whispered, “When I come to visit you in Tokyo… let’s go to a date!”

Kenma blushed but nodded. Hinata smiled and then they hugged goodbye and Kenma boarded the bus. Kuroo and Bokuto were crying in front of the Nekoma bus and finally Yaku had to drag Kuroo inside with the help of Yamamoto. Akaashi was holding on to Bokuto’s collar at the same time when he was talking to Tsukishima.

Hinata waved at Kenma when the bus left with all of the Nekoma team.

“Did you have a great time?” Suga questioned coming beside him.

“Yeah!” Hinata beamed and they left to go collect their stuff together.

 

* * *

 

Hinata and Kenma stayed in contact and finally Hinata was ready to tell his team about him and Kenma. It took time but he knew he could trust them. They were really happy for him and the only one who seemed to be surprized about it was Kageyama. He wasn’t mad but he hadn’t seen it coming and the others were more shocked about him being so dense than about Hinata and Kenma courting. Hinata went to see Kenma in Tokyo as he promised and it was wonderful! They even started to kiss! It was so cool and new to them both. Because they were both omegas people around them though they were just close friends when they held hands in the town. They even grew bold to sneak to corners and secluded places to exchange some tiny kisses with each other.

But then one day they were holding hands and speaking how they should go eat ice cream when an old lady and young alpha passed them and the omega lady stopped seeing them.

“Shouldn’t you be home with your alpha mates?” the lady asked concerned, “You are too old to be fooling around! You should be pregnant with babies already and not playing around… when I was your age I already had one kid and second coming!”

Hinata and Kenma froze and they couldn’t say anything. Kenma glanced at his boyfriend who seemed terrified and frozen where he stood. The young alpha with the lady sighed and took the old lady’s hand.

“Come on granny. You don’t even know how old they are. They probably want to finish school first or something…”, the alpha said and started to gently drag her grandmother away.

“What do they do with that? We omegas are mothers! They should be proud about being able to bring babies to their alphas! Good omegas should stay home to care for their young! Where is the world coming when omegas just abandon their kids and think they can just go working? Who will educate the children?” the lady was shouting and the young alpha was blushing seeing as everyone was looking at them.

“Gran please! Their alphas probably like smart omegas or something, could we just go…”

The old lady and young alpha walked finally off and Kenma squeezed Hinata’s hand. He was also a bit scared about what happened but he knew how Hinata was and he had to be the brave one now. He started to lead Hinata away and when they were leaving they just happened to walk past by a small group of alphas.

“Heh, the old lady knows what she is talking about. But maybe those omegas are together! You know I’d like to see some omega action! Why don’t you kiss?” they laughed and Kenma fastened their steps. He led them all the way to a familiar street and stopped by an old movie theatre. Hinata was crying and Kenma pressed him against him tightly as he got his cell phone and with shaking hands he ringed Kuroo.

“Hullo! Wassup?” Kuroo singed and they could hear Bokuto in the background yelling something.

“Kuroo… Could… could you come pick us up?” Kenma asked his voice trembling.

Kuroo could hear a faint sniffling and motioned for Bokuto to be silent.

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Are you both okay? Where are you?”

“We are… we are not hurt. We are near the old cinema and… well it doesn’t feel safe right now…”, Kenma said and Hinata hugged him tighter.

“We will be there. Be in the open and around others. We are coming!”

People were now staring at the two hugging omegas as Kenma put the phone back in his hoodies’ pocket. He didn’t want them to stare! Hearing Kenma’s rabid heartbeat, Hinata grabbed his head and pressed it in the crook of his neck to hide him from others. They stayed like that trying to be as small as they could until they smelled Kuroo and Bokuto coming. 

“Kenma! Hinata! Are you okay!?” Kuroo yelled running to them Bokuto on his heels. Kenma shook his head and Hinata stayed silent.

“Come on guys! Did someone hurt you?” Bokuto worried and finally Kenma managed to lift his head.

“I wan… t’ go home… tak’ us?”

Kuroo and Bokuto felt the alpha in them commanding them to comfort the upset omegas in front of them. It was a strong feeling and they gulped as they lead them away from curious stares.

Kuroo and Bokuto brought them to Kuroo’s place. It was practically Kenma’s second home and they wanted to make sure the omegas were okay. Kenma grabbed Kuroo’s blankets and pillows and Bokuto ran to get some more as Kuroo threw his duvet to them. Hinata arrayed the pillows as Kenma worked quickly with the sheets Bokuto had brought with him. When they had finally built a comfy nest Hinata and Kenma curled around each other and Kuroo and Bokuto stayed right by the pile of pillows and blankets. They stayed silent waiting for the omegas to calm down. Kuroo knew that once Kenma started to cry it was almost impossible for him to speak before he had calmed down and Hinata was just silently crying and hiccupping. After what seemed to last forever Hinata’s’ head popped out of the nest and Kuroo and Bokuto smiled.

“Okay now? Feeling better?”

“Kind of…”, Hinata said eyeing the alphas.

“What happened?” Bokuto asked.

“We… we were just walking and talking when this old omega started to… started to say how we should be home with our… alphas and be… be pregnant and not be in school and that we aren’t good omegas!” Hinata said and started to cry again but there weren’t really any tears left to spill. Kuroo and Bokuto again felt the need to make the omega happy and Bokuto stood up.

“I will make some hot chocolate!” he announced and ran off.

Kuroo sighed and peeked in the nest to see Kenma silent now but still upset as anyone could guess.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that…”, Kuroo said to them both, “That old hag didn’t know anything. They were apparently from the middle ages for saying that. It’s not like omegas have to be making babies 24/7 to be ‘good omegas’… You are free to do anything you want!”

“There were alphas…”, Kenma said coming beside Hinata, “They shouted at us. They wanted to see some omega action… They ordered us to kiss…”, he shuddered. They had both probably felt the faint order in their voices. It was scary… what if they had tried to force them?

“What?!” Kuroo shouted as Bokuto stepped in the room again, “Those bastards!”

“What? Oh, yes, that old omega was lunatic!” Bokuto said giving the mugs to everyone in the room.

“Not them!” Kuroo growled, “I mean… that omega too but some alphas were bothering them, ordering them to kiss and such!” Kuroo explained and they could see Bokuto’s hair lifting as his anger flared up too. They could somehow understand the old omega who had after all probably lived a life being told to how to act and back then it was a norm, even though it still didn’t justify them but those alphas!

Kuroo put his hand on Bokuto’s arm and his love calmed himself and sat down.

“I hate us alphas sometime…”, Bokuto said, “Why are we so horrible?”

“Bokuto you are the most perfect ever!” Kuroo said hurriedly, “And… times are changing! Maybe we can someday all live with each other in peace!”

“You are such a mother hen”, Bokuto laughed and snuffled Kuroo’s hair. He turned to Kenma and Hinata who were watching them.

“I’m sorry those alphas were like that towards you”

“You don’t have to apologize Bokuto… You didn’t do anything wrong. You are a kind alpha…”, Hinata hurried to say.

“We shouldn’t have to divine alphas to kind ones and the assholes… We should all be kind…”, Kuroo muttered.

“If only everyone though so…”, Kenma said silently.

 

* * *

 

After that they encountered couple of other idiots on their dates and once Kenma’s grandmother saw Hinata giving Kenma a quick goodbye kiss when he boarded the train and Kenma had to listen to her yelling on a full packed street. He escaped to Kuroo’s again and Kuroo wanted to strangle that old hag for that. Why were all the old people such assholes?!

Why weren’t they like Yaku’s grandparents who seemed to love all living things and worked at part timers at a helping phone. Kenma actually managed to convince Hinata to call one of those helping phones for omegas and it seemed to really help him. Hinata was finally coming to terms with his past and even though he had his low points he also felt better than ever! He had awesome friends and his boyfriend was the coolest and cutes in the whole world!

Then the Azumane omega came to their school.

Hinata was running to catch his friends as he had forgotten his book for the class when a tall alpha with a big omega beside him stopped him.

“Where is the staff room little omega?” he asked and Hinata looked at him oddly. Who asked questions addressing people with their second gender?

“Umm…”, Hinata started to answer when the big alpha suddenly snapped.

“What do you think looking at me in the eyes omega?” he said using his alpha voice and looking furious.

The alpha seemed to grow in Hinata’s eyes and he felt the pressure in his neck and legs. The pressure made him lower his head and uncovered his neck in submission. He almost fell on his knees on the floor.

“Hey! What the hell do you think you are doing!?”

Hinata heard Kageyama shouting and turned to see his team mates walking to them. Hinata felt relief in his heart as he run stumbling to them and hid behind Kageyama.

“What did he do to you Hinata?” Kageyama asked worried frown on his face and Hinata sniffed fearfully.

“I didn’t even get to say anything and he just said how I dare to look at him in the eyes!” Hinata whispered.

“That guy used his alpha voice because you looked at him?!” Tanaka growled.

“Oh my fucking god! Are you people the ‘free omegas and they are human too and blah blah’ kind of people?!” the unfamiliar alpha said and you could hear the disgust in his voice.

Hinata felt a cold feeling in him. ‘Free omegas and they are human too kind of people’?

“Asao… we are in school…”, the big omega said timidly and the horrible alpha turned to glare him in turn. The omega lowered immediately his gaze and shut his mouth. He seemed scared of his companion and the alpha stayed silent but moved his hand from the omegas back to his neck before turning back at the students.

“I certainly don’t have time for this. I don’t really care about you but I have to get to the teachers’ lounge to drop of my little brother”, he said and Hinata and the others froze. All of them sifted their gaze to the submissive omega. Hinata had of course heard about him and the Azumane family but he had never though they actually were as horrible as everyone had said!

“Are you….” Noya started to ask but their teacher interrupted them as she ran to them.

“Mr. Azumane! I’m so so sorry to have you come all the way here! We didn’t know you would come this early! I’m glad I found you… umm Hinata? Why are you crying?” she asked worried.

“Because that jerk over there used his alpha voice on him because he only looked at him!” Tsukishima suddenly said and turned to look at the ceiling looking absolutely bored of the situation but Hinata could see that he was gripping his shirt so hard his knuckles turned white.

The Azumane omega lifted his head up his face in unbelief and worry but when the alpha gripped his neck the omega let out a pained whimper.

“Shut up Asahi!”, the alpha barked turning to glare angrily at Tsukishima. Hinata gripped Kageyama tighter and he could feel Tanakas hand behind his back giving support to him and Tsukishima who didn’t move away as he usually would.

“Mr Azumane…. this, this is an all second-genders accepting environment and we… we don’t really… appreciate discriminating omega students and… well I think you are hurting your brother…” the teacher said sweating and looking really uncomfortable about the whole situation.

Shouldn’t the teacher say something? Hinata thought. Shouldn’t she help the tall omega? He was definitely in pain.

“Well I certainly see why this is a common school”, the alpha said coolly and showed the omega towards the teacher, “This is Azumane Asahi. Omega. Third year. He will be an excellent role model for these failures of omegas. I did my job dropping you of Asahi. Father excepts an fully detailed report of your first day so don’t mess anything up. See you at dinner.”

 

Hinata sat in the gym leaning to the wall. Tsukishima had already told Yachi what had happened and she was purring and petting Hinata as Tsukishima poked Hinata’s’ up drawn knees.

“Call Kozume”, he said and Hinata shook his head.

“I’m okay… Kenma has school...”

“Like he wouldn’t answer if you called”, Tsukishima huffed and Yachi stroked his hair.

“Kozume would want you to call him”, she said gently.

Before Hinata could answer Daichi came to announce that the Azumane omega would come to see their club. After introducing himself lamely Hinata fished his phone out of his bag and ran out of the gym. He hid behind the bike racks and tried to calm down before calling Kenma. Tsukishima and Yachi were right. He needed Kenma right now!

Kenma answered on the third ring.

“Shouyo? What’s wrong? Shouldn’t you be at the practise?”

Hinata almost started to cry when he heard his beloved on the other end.

“Something happened and… I wanted to hear your voice…”, Hinata said with a small voice.

“What? Are you hurt? Where are you? Do you want me to come to you?!” Kenma asked and Hinata was sure he would run to the train if he asked.

“No… everything is okay… it’s just… we got a new transfer student. That Azumane omega I told you about. He came today with his… older brother? The brother was an alpha and… Kenma he used his alpha voice on me just because I looked him in the eyes! He called me and Tsukishima failures! I… There isn’t anything wrong with me right!? Did he know? Did he know I like omegas? I’m scared Kenma!” Hinata cried and Kenma could feel his heart breaking listening his boyfriend crying.

“Listen me Shouyo! There is absolutely nothing wrong with you! You are perfect! Please believe me! I love you like you are and that alpha can jump in the river for calling you like that! I will tell Bokuto and Kuroo to beat him up for using his alpha voice on you! You know they would do it! Do you want me to come?” Kenma asked and just his words seemed to lift the heavy feeling from his shoulders and Hinata smiled.

“No… it’s okay. You would have to go back to school anyway and I’m already feeling better getting to hear your voice! You almost yelled!” Hinata giggled and Kenma smiled in relief hearing his sunshine laughing.

 

* * *

 

Following weeks were quite a rollercoaster. Hinata and Kenma’s relationship was flowering and Hinata got closer to Kuroo and Bokuto as they often tagged along wanting to go to a double date. They were funny and they kept eyeing alphas and mean spirited people away with their looks and pheromones. Hinata loved spending time in Tokyo but lately there had been so much happening at their town that Hinata was still kind of shocked about everything. There had been this huge scandal when Asahi escaped his family with Noya’s help and he now stays at the omega shelter. Hinata went to see him with the other omegas of his team and Asahi told them he was happy but a bit scared of his new freedom. Of course Noya helped him as much as he could and Hinata was sure Noya would also marry Asahi as soon as he could. They looked happy and Hinata found himself smiling often these days because everyone looked just so happy!

Hinata skipped on his way to the bike tracks when Tsukishima stopped him.

“Wassup?” Hinata asked and Tsukishima frowned and looked so annoyed just having to talk to him.

“You… you know well that Kuroo and Bokuto from Nekoma and Fukurodani, don’t you?” Tsukishima asked looking at the sky with face that seemed to threaten the clouds with murder.

“Yeah..? Why? Do you need them for something?” Hinata asked raising his eyebrow.

“No! I mean… are they still in a relationship together? And… they don’t want or have any third party in that relationship, right?” Tsukishima asked blushing.

Hinata’s eyes widened and he hid his laughter behind his hands.

“Oh my god! Are you in love with them? Do you want them to court you?!” Hinata yelled and Tsukishima growled like an alpha covering Hinata’s mouth with his own hands.

“Shut up you idiot! It’s not about them! It’s about Akaashi!” Tsukishima hissed and paled as soon the words left his mouth when he realised he just told Hinata of all people. Hinata eyes started to shine and you could see his smile even without seeing his mouth. Tsukishima sighed in defeat and let Hinata go to rub his temples. Hinata grinned but his expression changed to a confusion quickly.

“But wait a minute? If you have a crush on Akaashi, why did you ask about Kuroo and Bokuto?”

Tsukishima stared at him like he was an idiot.

“Are you an idiot?” he confirmed, “How do you survive in life? I was asking because… well because Akaashi and Bokuto seem to be so close… and he talks about him a lot…”, Tsukishima said blushing horribly and turning to stare at Hinata’s bike like it was next on the hit list after the clouds. Hinata smiled gently. Tsukishima was just worried like anyone else having a crush.

“You don’t have to worry. Kuroo and Bokuto are practically joined by the hip and nothing could ever separate them. Akaashi is just Bokuto’s good friend”, Hinata patted Tsukishima’s back as he went to unlock his bike. Tsukishima waited him which was already a big surprise but he also offered to walk him to a point where they would go their own ways. When Hinata blabbered about volleyball and Tsukishima had just started to complain about his decision to walk with him they heard a voice shouting Hinata’s name.

“Hinata! Hinata Shouyo!”

They turned around and saw a big and tall alpha coming to them. Hinata and Tsukishima both stepped a little step away as the alpha came before them. He was truly tall compared to Hinata but Tsukishima was a bit taller than him and the alpha eyed him first with wondering eyes. Then he turned to Hinata and smiled.

“Hi! I’m Nomura Leo. I’m from Higashi high school and I saw you two weeks ago and I haven’t been able to think about anything else ever since! You are so cute and small and just a perfect omega! I’d like to get to know you better so I asked around and I just came back from meeting your mother! I asked her if I could court you and she said yes! I’m so happy of this opportunity! Let’s get along! I’d walk you home but I really have to go. So…”, he took Hinata’s hand and kissed it before running of waiving his hand, “Good bye Shouyo! My parents will contact your mom about our first date!”

Hinata and Tsukishima just stood there. Finally Tsukishima roared.

“WHAT THE FUCK!?”

Hinata couldn’t agree more.

 

* * *

 

Hinata biked home so fast it was a miracle he didn’t fall and break his head. He threw his bike on the ground and ran inside yelling for his mother. Natsu looked grave as she stood in the living room doorway. She probably knew what his yelling was about. Hinata was pretty sure his little sister knew that he wouldn’t be happy.

“MOM! What have you done?!” Hinata asked looking terrified, “You allowed a completely strange alpha to court me?! How could you? He just came to my school! He kissed my hand without even asking if I was okay with the whole thing!”

His mother sat on the couch and her face was blank of expression. She sipped from a tea cup and motioned him to sit down.

“Shouyo… You are already a big boy. This is the time to start courting! It’s good to start early so you get to know you alpha and when you graduate you can marry him and start a family… That’s… that’s good for you… And Leo is a wonderful boy. He is so smitten to you and he can’t even think a future without you in it! He comes from a good family even! You will be really happy with him!” she talked smiling and Hinata couldn’t believe his ears. His mother, who he had always thought would never go along with those old traditions, was sitting before him talking about his marriage!

“Bu…but I don’t want him to court me!” Hinata said in panic.

“Don’t be silly Shouyo. You don’t even know him!” she said, “You will get to know him better! This is good for you!”

“But I don’t even want to get to know him! I’m happy like this… um… I don’t want to be courted by a guy I didn’t choose!” Hinata persisted as he could feel a cold sweat on his skin.

“Don’t be like that. Once you get to know him you will probably even want to spend your heats with him”, she winked smiling knowingly, “I know that you can barely survive your heats. It would be good if you spent them with your alpha!”

“My… my alpha?!” Hinata shouted and stood up, “I DON’T WANT any alpha to take care of me! I’m not going to let him court me! And how would you know anything about courting alphas?! You married an OMEGA!”

His mother stood up as well and he hadn’t seen her so angry who knows when.

“Shouyo, you don’t talk like that to me! Marrying an omega was a mistake! And I wont let you be the target of hate like me! You will be courted by Nomura Leo and that is the end of it! Go to your room!” she yelled and Hinata’s eyes watered as she turned her back to him and Hinata just ran.

He ran to his room and let the tears come. He had always been close with his mother and her words and actions really hurt him. He couldn’t understand why she did it! Or maybe he somehow could understood it. It wasn’t like he didn’t know what she went through because she married an omega. But her words sounded like she though he, Shouyo, was a mistake! Maybe she blamed him for his fathers’ death!? Was it his fault?! But it was the truth wasn’t it? Without him, his father would be alive and she wouldn’t be so miserable. But then there wouldn’t be Natsu either. Sweet kind Natsu who knocked on his door and climbed on his bed beside him and hugged him.

“Maybe when mum sees that you aren’t happy with that alpha boy she will cancel it?” Natsu asked sounding hopeful.

Hinata shook his head and hugged Natsu tightly. He didn’t know what to think. He didn’t want to think. Natsu had fallen asleep long ago and Hinata just stared the ceiling thoughts heavy with betrayal, guilt and odd understanding and sorrowful thought about the whole thing. He didn’t want to make his mother upset. He wanted her to be happy after everything she had gone through but he also couldn’t start a courting with the Nomura alpha! He… he loved Kenma! He couldn’t leave him even if he really wanted to please his mother and make her happy! But he couldn’t tell her about Kenma! She would be so heartbroken and disappointed of him and and…!!!

Hinata finally fall asleep and when he was leaving for school the next day he didn’t even look at his mother when he stormed out of the house.

When he arrived to the morning practise Tsukishima came straight to him.

“What did she say?” he asked and the others looked at them as it was kind of odd to see Tsukishima talking with Hinata out of his own free will. Hinata looked like he was going to burst into tears right there and Tsukishima looked around his eyes asking for help.

“She didn’t listen anything I said! She says I have to accept the courting of that alpha!” Hinata wailed and the other came rushing to him.

“What are you talking about?! Who alpha has asked to court you?” Yachi asked.

“No one asked him anything”, Tsukishima said, “His mother accepted a courting request from a strange high school alpha for him and as Hinata said it seems she didn’t nullify it even when Hinata asked…”

“I don’t know what to do!” Hinata panicked and Suga and Yachi came to hug and pet him to calm him down.

“Tell him about Kenma or run away like my Asahi!” Noya said, “You can’t just let her decide your life like that!”

“I can’t do either! She will freak out if she knew I like omegas! She is so afraid of what happened to her that she can’t accept the same second sex relationships anymore! She thinks it’s better to be unhappy and safe than to be with who you want!” Hinata said, “But… she is my mother! I can’t leave her! She isn’t a bad mother! She just… she is just scared! But I can’t do this! I want to be with Kenma!” Hinata cried out.

“How about…”, Ennoshita said thinking, “What if you tell them you already have an alpha? Like tell her you have been courting in secret and that you want to be with him!”

“That’s a great idea Enno!” Tanaka yelled, “I can pretend to be your alpha Hinata!” he winked and Hinata smiled a little.

“That is a good idea but it can’t be any of you. My mother has seen you and she would know I’m lying. Maybe… Oh! I know who I can ask!” Hinata said his smile returning to his face.

After the school and afternoon practise was over Hinata called to ask an alpha to be his pretended love of his life.

“Hjello!” Kuroo singed picking his phone, “What do I own this pleasure to talk to my shared place for favourite omega?”

“Hi Kuroo! I… I need a favour…”, he asked nervously.

“Of course! What do you need? A place to take Kenma to have fun? I can tell you right away that mini golf is a bad idea. He might ace that game on the internet but in real life he is a risk for everyone in the near distance!”

“No… it’s not really about Kenma. Not directly… I kind of need you to pretend to be my alpha lover…”, Hinata asked shutting his eyes.

“What?!” came an answer he had been ready to hear but not the voice he was waiting to hear!

“Ke…Kenma?! Why… why are you in the phone!?”

“I was in the room when you called Kuroo and when he told you I was bad at mini golf I took his phone to tell you I was not that bad and… wait wait no! What are you talking about?”

“I’m sorry! I… I was going to tell you after I asked Kuroo… I was kind of nervous how you would react…”

“How I would react to hear my boyfriend ask my best friend to be his alpha lover?!”

“WHAT” came Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s voices from the background.

“NO! I said pretend! Could you please put the phone on speaker so Kuroo and Bokuto can hear too?” Hinata said tired.

After he explained what had happened with his mother the others were quiet.

“That’s bad…”, Bokuto said, “My family has always been there for me so I can guess it would be hard to be in your situation Shou… If it’s okay for Tetsu I’m okay lending you my babe”, Hinata could almost hear the grin in his voice.

“If it’s okay for Bo-bae and Kenma, I’m okay to be your boy toy to impress your mother!” Kuroo said.

“Kenma?” Hinata asked.

“Yes I’m okay with Kuroo pretending to be our alpha… I don’t want that strange alpha to be near you…”, Kenma said. Hinata could tell that he was feeling really possessive about him and that made Hinata’s heart swell with love for his awkward boyfriend. He loved him so much!

“Okay! My mother probably is planning our date already so we have to do it soon! Can you come here this weekend?” Hinata asked Kuroo who was free and available so they made a promise to meet then.

It was two days before Kuroo was supposed to come when Hinata’s mother dropped another bomb telling him they would meet Leo and the Nomura parents the next day.

“What!? Why!?” Hinata yelled scared.

“Leo has been asking about it so I talked with his parents and we decided it’s time to let you go to a date. Of course we will be there with you so nothing naughty will happen under our watch!” she said happily. She acted like this was a big adventure where they both were as happy and excited as the other. But Hinata was everything else but happy and excited about the situation.

“Mom… I wanted to keep this a secret but… I already have an alpha!” Hinata declared and it made his mother stop. Then she smiled sadly.

“Dear… Don’t even think dragging your friends to me.”

After storming to his room once again feeling angry and sad he called Kenma and Kuroo and Bokuto and they were as mortified as he was.

“I will come tomorrow Shou don’t worry!” Kuroo comforted him.

“Please! I don’t want to go to that date!” Hinata begged.

“Shouyo… I will protect you. Kuroo will act his part and then we can be together again…” Kenma said, “But you really have to tell her someday Shouyo. You can’t bring Kuroo home every time she wants to hand you over to an alpha… I know that you don’t want to upset her but she is your mother! I’m sure she wants you to be happy…”

Hinata snorted.

“That’s why I’m in this mess… because she wants me to be happy…”

 

* * *

 

When Hinata’s mother came to pick him up after his volleyball practise Tsukishima, Kageyama and Yachi were standing behind him giving him moral support. His mom glanced at them looking unsure and then she waived him to the car. They drove to a nice restaurant which had tables on outside as well and as they approached a big table where the Nomura family was sitting, Hinata texted the address to Kuroo and hoped he’d arrive quickly. Leo stood up as they came and went to hug Hinata.

“Shouyo! Glad you came. Come sit beside me. I want to see you look cute sitting next to me!” he blabbered and dragged him to sit. He pushed Hinata down before he could mutter a word and his mother looked even more uncertain than in front of the school. Mrs. Nomura stood up to press a kiss upon Hinata’s and his mother hands and she smiled.

“Mrs. Hinata and Shouyo! It’s pleasure to meet both of you! This cute omega is my husband and you already know our Leo! He has been very eager to get this courting going on so we are happy that we could meet you so soon!” Mrs. Nomura laughed and patted Leos shoulder.

“Oh… yes… It’s a pleasure”, Hinata’s mother said quietly and brought a smile on his face even though it seemed to waver, “Umm… could you maybe tell us about y…”

“Of course! Even though Leo has probably told you about us already. I must say Mrs. Hinata, I was told that you don’t have an alpha? How can such a beautiful omega as you be without an alpha?” Mrs. Nomura wondered and eyed Hinata’s mother from head to toe. She shifted and swallowed but she didn’t have to answer because right then Hinata saw Kuroo running at them. He saw Hinata and grinned. He ran to their table and all of them turned to the strange alpha. Hinata stood up and Kuroo curled his arm around Hinata’s back.

“I’m sorry Mrs. Hinata, Nomura family! But I’m Tetsurou and I’m Shouyos alpha! He can’t accept your courtship…”, here he nodded towards shocked Leo, “…because we have been in courting a long time now. We wanted to keep it a secret but now I have to step in and keep my dear omega out of trouble”

“Wha…what?!” Hinata’s mother opened and closed her mouth and Hinata would have laughed if the situation wasn’t so serious.

“He already has an alpha?!” Mrs. Nomura asked and sighed then, “And he was so cute! Leo you really should check the facts before acting! This is already the third omega who already is in a courtship! We really should start to look omegas for you ourselves!”

Mr. Nomura looked straight to Hinata and Hinata though he somehow knew that Kuroo really wasn’t his alpha but he just smiled and went to calm his alpha down. Leo stared at Kuroo still and then he stood up.

“I will fight you! I will fight you and when I win Shouyo will be mine!”

“You think you can beat me?” Kuroo asked raising his eye brown and both Kuroo and Leo let loose of their pheromones. When Hinata wasn’t the end of Kuroo’s rage it was kind of cool to see Leo starting to sweat and then he turned his head in defeat. Kuroo smiled and bowed to Leo’s parents and then Hinata’s mother.

“Okay. I didn’t come all the way from Tokyo to not spend time with my cute little omega so if you excuse us we will go now!” and then he turned them both and started to walk away. When they turned around the corner Kuroo led him to a small parking lot where Kenma and Bokuto were waiting.

“Kenma!” Hinata shouted and ran to him. He almost pushed them both down but Kenma kept them standing and he hugged him so close to him Hinata though he would have bruises after.

“I didn’t know you came too! I’m so happy to see you!” Hinata whispered and Kenma placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“Of course I came. I would have kidnapped you if your mother hadn’t believed Kuroo was your alpha”, Kenma smiled.

“Hey! Rude!? You didn’t believe in my acting skills?” Kuroo shouted from where he was being covered in kisses by Bokuto, “Babe you really don’t have to scent mark me right after. I’m not going to shift to liking omegas just because I pretended to!”

“But I was so lonely! I had to restraint myself to not cover you in my scent for like three days! My dad even asked me if we were fighting because he saw you outside and you didn’t smell like me!” Bokuto whined and nosed Kuroo’s scent glands fiercely.

“I’m just so glad you are okay…”, Kenma said and Hinata smiled and they kissed as Kuroo and Bokuto cheered.

“Shouyo? What… is this?”

They were so relieved that it was all over that they hadn’t even noticed that Hinata’s mother had come after them. She stood at the exit of the parking lot and she seemed to be in a shock. This was definitely more than she had planned for today. Hinata flinched but Kenma just pulled him closer to his chest and stared at Hinata’s mother with an expressionless face.

“Mrs. Hinata. We haven’t met before but I’m Kozume Kenma and I am the one who has been courting Shouyo. Not Kuroo. I love Shouyo and I’m not going to let him go”, Kenma said with a shaky voice.

“Kenma…”, Hinata’s mother repeated recognising the name.

“Mom…”, Hinata breathed and looked at her, “I love Kenma… I… I like omegas and I know how awful it was for you… for all of us but… but I can’t deny how I feel! I want to be with Kenma and… and I’m sorry I can’t be a better son and marry an alpha…”

He finally did it. He told her.

She looked at him and then she started to cry.

“I’m sorry!” she said gulping air and wiping her tears away, “I’m so sorry Shouyo! I… I was just so scared! I wanted you to have the easy life that wasn’t full of hate and bad things! I wanted you to be safe and have an alpha to be there to protect you! I just wanted you to be happy and safe and instead I turned into my parents! They also wanted what was best for me but your father was the best thing I had in my life! He gave me you! And by loving him I could give birth to Natsu and… I’m sorry Shouyo…”

Shouyo had started to cry as well and then he ran to her. He curled his arms around her and they hugged and cried together while Kenma, Kuroo and Bokuto smiled behind them.

“Can you ever forgive me?” Hinata’s mother asked wiping her tears and Hinata just purred happily.

“Of course! I love you mom…”

“I love you too Shouyo”, she cried smiling. Then she turned to Kenma who flinched and seemed to pale as he was suddenly under her stare. Now that she wasn’t a threat anymore Kenma wanted to crawl under a rock to escape the pressure.

“So I get to finally meet you Kenma. Not the situation I thought but… nice to meet you”, she offered her hand and Kenma took it still looking a bit pale. Hinata smiled and let go of his mother to hug Kenma. Kenma curled in the hug and Hinata nosed his cheek reassuring.

Hinata’s mother laughed quietly.

“I hope you will take care of my Shouyo and I warn you, don’t ever hurt him…”, she said dangerous tone bordering her voice. Kenma nodded and gulped.

“Moooom! Don’t scare him! Kenma would never hurt me!” Hinata argued a smile on his lips.

“By the way… I’m actually this guy’s boyfriend. We are not in a polyamory relationship”, Kuroo said and they all laughed.

“Why don’t we all go home to have a good conversation and some coffee and tea?” Hinata’s mother laughed, “I’m sure you want to introduce Kenma to Natsu”

“Yeah! She will love you Kenma! Kuroo, Bokuto come! I will show you my house!”

They all agreed it would be nice to have some tea and coffee and started to walk to the car. Kuroo and Bokuto walked on either side of Hinata’s mother and they seemed to have a great time. Hinata and Kenma stayed a little bit behind them and they linked their hands together smiling at each other.

“I love you Kenma”

“I love you Shouyo”

“…”

“…”

“You realize you have to come meet my parents as well now?”

“Hopefully that meeting will be a little bit less dramatic!”

They laughed and walked to the car feeling light and happy.

 

The End  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story :D Sorry for the bad grammar. English isn't my first language so it's what it is ^^'  
> But I still like to write so I keep on going (●≧ω≦)9  
> I'm planning on a new fic but I though I could write some short ones of the already existing pairs (Noya/Asahi + Kenma/Hinata). What do you think? Feel free to suggest something if something comes to your mind :)


End file.
